Phoenix The Therapist
In his early life, he lived in a normal family home but he himself was not normal. His father got his Phoenix's mother pregnant at the early age of 16. Phoenix got his name because his mother got impregnated during the film scene of Indiana Johns III with River Phoenix playing young Indiana Johns at the beginning of that movie. Phoenix The Therapist was born February 29th, 1991 Years 1 - 2 When Phoenix was a baby his parents got married and lived in a small town on the outskirts of Nevada before moving to las vegas when he turned 2. Years 2 - 4 Phoenix finally spoke his first words, (His first word was "Box" not very interesting) Years 5 - 13 Phoenix spent a lot of his time in the student councilors room for bad behavior however he was a pure genius an almost straight A* student if only he wasn't bad at math, he hated school he was too smart for it, and the student counselor 'Adria' knew this which is why she helped him get in to a college at the age of (8 1/2) He studied in physics, maths, biology, chemistry, you name it he knew it. But he still had his bad behavior of questioning the professors and wanting to pay attention to certain subjects, after a while he was sent be another student counselor, except this one wasn't as understanding eventually he was sent to a therapist on the possibility or a mental illness such as ADHD When he arrived at this therapist office he was filled with joy, since he's therapist was he old student counselor Adria during the years he spent in college she got a degree in philosophy and became a therapist. As Phoenix spoke with her he started to see a little bit of himself on the other chair she was doing what Phoenix has always wanted to do, ask questions, find answers, and learn, he was inspired... Years 14 - 18 Something to do with puberty happened here so we'll just sorta skip that. Years 19 - 20 At this point in time Phoenix and Adria where great friends they spoke almost every day through the years and they never got bored of each other they were both great listeners. at this point, Phoenix was working his way to a medical and philosophy and human behavior degrees (He was able to pay for all these years of college due to his father getting lucky with investments and then opening a now, multi-million dollar company) However Phoenix felt alone he would take his first lesions then go for coffee with Adria and continue his day he would go back to his dorm room speak to his parents on the phone and be done, sleep and repeat at the age of 20 he got his degrees he bought up his own private therapy firm with Adria using his fathers money however he didn't open up the place until a few years later, this is due to his depression at the time, he didn't feel normal when he thought about it he never was normal he focused his whole life on learning and knowing but at the same time he felt like he never knew or learned anything about life itself he has only ever had a few friends and Adria was the only person he spoke too on a normal basis. then he had a moment of realization that maybe he didn't speak to Adria for the purpose of learning but maybe because he loved her. Years 21 - 22 He had thought about it for years, what is love, do I love, have I loved, he stopped talking to Adria at this point to think to realize. he never thought of love before or how it works, it downright confused him. Years 23 - 24 At this point Phoenix felt ready more then he has ever been before to confront Adria about how he felt. he called her asked to meet her and he did, after thinking about it for so long he realized that it was love she was beside's his parents the only thing he has ever loved and he has known her since he was 13 and it wasn't like she was much older than him when Phoenix was 13 she was 20 working as a student counselor it was only an 8 year difference, on that day he confessed how he felt and Adria accepted his love (Edit this sounds like it's fan-fiction but this is how the story goes) They then shortly after moved in together for once Phoenix was happy he opened up his firm that he had bought years back with Adria and they worked together to grow their business. Years 25 - 27 / current. At the age of 25, Phoenix felt happy he felt like he never did before he had a successful business he was with who he thought was the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world everything had worked out for him, in the end. he proposed to Adria the following year, she said yes, they got married, and they even are expecting a child on the way. And that's the story of Phoenix The Therapist, He lived a happy life as we know so far.